1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for assisting parking of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is proposed a technology for offering available parking areas for a vehicle to the driver of the vehicle. In this technology, for example, the surrounding areas of the vehicle are taken by cameras, and parking spaces are detected on the basis of the taken images. Then, the detected parking spaces are displayed on a screen, whereby available parking areas are offered. The driver can select a parking area from the offered available parking areas, and park the vehicle in the selected parking area. Also, as a technology related to the present invention, there is JP-A-2012-1144 for instance.